


narcissus

by gemincri



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Reader, F/M, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, sorry for the grammatical errors, the non-con is not too graphic so don't worry, the non-con section is bolded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemincri/pseuds/gemincri
Summary: You are an art student with a talent of making anything look like art work with a sketch of your pencil. Taehyung is also an art student that's too arrogant for his own good. Figuring out that it was your secret hobby is to draw him, he couldn't help but fall in love with the him you created.Or my adaptation to the Greek story Echo and Narcissus (you should read it)





	narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! So I’m back after not writing for eight months (cries), but it doesn't seem like that to those on this website. This fic is inspired by this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLe73aJ-NN4), please go watch it and give it some love. WARNING this does contain a scene that is non-consensual (nothing too graphic) and that part is in bold so you can skip over it. If you want to know what happens or you feel upset, feel free to comment on this and I'll tell you what happened. Please read with caution and I hope you enjoy reading!

The world was cold and still; white, puffy snow fell from the sky, collecting onto the ground, stacking up high and creating a natural sound barrier. Your rushed footsteps interrupted the deafening silence, yet the sound didn’t travel far. Cold fingers were wrapped around the styrofoam cup filled with hot chocolate, seeking for any heat source, since yet again, you forgot everything that would provide you warmth except for a thin jacket. You could curse yourself for being so forgetful as you had a sticky note just to remind yourself to eat, but you were too busy thinking about how late you were. You couldn’t afford to be late to class, again, to save yourself from the embarrassment of rushing in with pink cheeks and rapid breathing, looking like a disorganized fool. 

With only seconds to spare, you ungracefully tumbled yourself into your writing class, almost spilling your hot chocolate, but saving it at the last minute. A dorky smile spread across your face for saving your drink and being there before the professor arrived. Though, you quickly whipped off the smile, realizing the scene you caused and dashed to your seat with your head down to hide your reddening cheeks. This caused a particular, handsome boy to chuckle. He also kept his stare on you for longer than necessary, but you were too in your head to realize it. Once the professor walked in and gave the assignment to do, you finished the assignment quickly and efficiently. You loved writing and creating stories with all your heart, but drawing was what really captured your beating muscle. You had a talent for it, too. You had an almost magically ability to find the beauty in everything in this world and capture it wonderfully with your pencil. 

Your favorite thing was to draw the man a row in front of your near the window, giving him natural lighting that helped your almost obsessive drawing of him tremendously. This man’s name was Kim Taehyung, the most beautiful yet aggravating male to exist on this earth. From the way he carried himself you could tell he thought he was the shit, but the most irritating thing was he  _ was _ the shit. But, you never complained because he was more of just a model for your drawings, or at least that’s what you tell yourself. As shallow as it sounds, you were one of the many humans that fell for his boyish, soft features. You kept your distance, only staring from afar, sketching him within your black sketchbook. The amount of sketches you had of him in your sketchbook was more than you cared to admit. Though, they captured every detail perfectly: from his sharp, brown eyes to his button nose (including the freckle), never leaving any feature out. 

The professor’s booming voice snapped you out of your unconscious drawing, bringing you back down to earth. Noticing that everyone was packing up, you quickly stuffed your sketchbook into your bag, handing (well, more like throwing) your completed work to your teacher, tossing your now empty cup out, and running out the door without much poise. Your odd yet usual behavior triggered an eyebrow raise from the man you were just drawing. His fleeting thought of you was gone as quick as it came.

The next day came quick, though this was nothing new. Your clock ticked faster than everyone else’s, and you liked it that way. To you, it meant you were able to fit right into the fast pace world that was cruel and didn’t stop for anyone. Yet, when it was winter everything slowed down just slightly, the snow seemed to make you drag yourself just slightly. Though, time didn’t matter today since you already completed the one class you had, so you were able to hangout in the park by the campus. You sat on the bench that was by the sidewalk and frozen lake, giving you the perfect view for drawing. The sad thing was that you forgot everything besides your coat, again, leaving your hands nearly frostbitten and your nose was so red that it put Rudolf the Rednosed Reindeer to shame. 

A sharp, yet deep “hey” almost broke you out of your thoughts, but once again you were too much in your head to notice your surroundings. Your surroundings being that a boy named Jimin, that was in the same year as you and was Taehyung’s friend, decided to kick snow onto Taehyung’s new designer boots. Sensing that Taehyung was angry, Jimin made the smart choice to ran away from his friend. Though, Taehyung stopped mid step when he saw your shivering form and purple hands. What really caught his eye was the worn down sketchbook you always carried around with you. Without much thought the boy walked up to you with a smirk and arrogant stride. He plopped his body next to you quite loudly, yet you didn’t notice, too engrossed in your drawing. Quirking up his eyebrow, he then put his arm over the back of the bench, his hand brushing against your upper arm, yet again, you were left unfazed. Rolling his eyes and softly groaning, he cleared his throat noisily, causing you to jump and look up at him with wide eyes, invoking a gruff giggle from him. 

“It looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up and joined us in the real world,” Taehyung sniggered. “Anyways, you’re really good at drawing, you should let me look at more of your artwork.”

“Thanks and no,” you said, a blush forming, yet it was hard to tell with the cold weather nipping at your skin. 

Rolling his eyes again, he takes your sketchbook holding it above his head, watching with amusement as you frantically jump to get back your prized possession. Ignoring you, he looks through the sketchbook, only to see that a lot of your drawings were of him. He didn’t know if he should be shocked or flattered. All he knew was that his already huge ego was inflated and he wanted her to draw more of him. Concluding he tortured you enough, he handed you back your sketchbook and gestured for you two to sit down, again. With stiff movements you sat back down. You were slightly annoyed that he touched your stuff without your permission but you got over it. 

“What’s your name?” Taehyung said, settling back into his seat. His arm once again sprawled on the back of the bench. 

“We are in the class, you should already know my name,” you deadpanned. 

“Yeah, but you never talk so how am I supposed to know who you are?” He replied with a smirk on his face, thinking he won the bickering. At that, you rolled your eyes, deciding to just let him have the last word. Silence settled between you two, it was awkward but there was nothing else to say. Taehyung didn’t leave even when you turned your attention back to your raggedy sketchbook, he just watched with a soft look on his face, enjoying your presence. He then noticed again that your red hands are now an actual purple and so was your nose. His soft look morphed concern. Without a word, he took off his gloves, the cold instantly biting at his tanned skin. He wondered how the cold didn’t even bother you. His large hands gently grabbed your hands, snapping you out of your concentration of your drawing. You were quite surprised he was still here, thinking he would leave the second you didn’t give him anymore attention. But, what surprised you more, was when he slipped his gloves onto yours, with care. He then unraveled his black, knitted scarf from his neck and started to wrap it around your smaller neck. A look of surprised graced your face, a blush forming. The obsidian scarf was too big for you so only your eyes were seen, covering your face and most importantly, your blushing cheeks. 

“You should take better care of you, Y/N. Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold, now would we?” He sent you a smile before standing. Cold hands grabbed your left wrist and the pen from your hand. The cold, pointed end of the pen danced on the skin of your wrist, the black ink spelling out numbers. You knitted your eyebrows in confusion, causing Taehyung to chuckle. 

“It’s my number, you can’t keep my gloves and scarf forever,” he smiled down at you.

“Oh,” you dumbly said.

Laughing, again, he ruffled your hair, “give them back soon and dress warmer next time, bye!” 

And with a wave of goodbye, he was gone. For a while, you sat there, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Kim Taehyung,  _ the _ Kim Taehyung talked to you, the awkward art student that was too disorganized for their own good. Though, you couldn’t help but smile since your crush talked you. Knowing you won’t get much done now, you packed up your stuff, walking into away from the bench, disappearing into the snow just like Taehyung.

* * *

It was Monday when you met up with Taehyung again. It was just as cold as it was the last time. You were on the damp wooden bench, again, the wetness transfering onto your jeans. Once again, you were in a rush and forgot your scarf, gloves, and winter hat, luckily you worn a heavier coat compared to last time. Taehyung’s scarf and gloves were sat on your lap, not wanting them to get soaked by the bench. Your sketchbook was place on top of Taehyung’s possessions, open and ready for the pencil to glide against its paper skin. For some reason, you couldn’t think of what to draw. Soon, you started to just draw the lake in front of you, again, but a boy and girl where skating across the thick ice, innocent grins on their faces. The picture was happy, yet, it still made you feel melancholy and lonely, somehow. 

The crunching of snow beneath sure-footed feet, broke you out of your sad thoughts. To put it simply, Taehyung looking stunning, but cold. The prince-like man was dressed in a three piece Armani suit with black shoes most likely getting ruined by the snow. His hair was parted to the side, pushed away from his face, making him look more mature. Tan hands were buried in his black dress pants to gain more warmth. His teeth chattered, but he tried to cover it up by putting his shivering hands to his full lips, blowing warm air into them, heating them up only for a moment. Chocolate eyes shifted their way to you to see that you were already looking at him, making the handsome man grin, showing his crooked front tooth. 

“Hi!” Taehyung ran towards you with one arm raised, frantically waving. This made you blush because people started to look at you two, you bowed your head hating the unwanted attention. Once the puppy-dog like man came closer, you raised your head and gave him a gentle smile and meek greeting in return. He gently settles his body next to yours, stretching his legs out with an exaggerated yawn. Without much thought he rests his head on your shoulder, yawning again. Your whole body stiffens and Taehyung notices this. A frown present on his face when he moves his head away from you. This sadden you because you already missed his warmth.

“Sorry,” his whispers. “You probably don’t like displays of affection.”

“It’s not like that. You just surprised me, that’s all,” you mutter. 

Taehyung gets quiet after that. It was a pleasant quiet, though. At least that’s what Taehyung thought. For you, your fingers twitched in nervousness. Your fidgeting body caused the bench to squeak, so Taehyung turned his attention from his hands to yours. Without much surprise your hands were a shade away from being lavender. You have forgotten to bring your gloves and scarf, but his sat on your lap. He quirked up a thick eyebrow, questioning why you didn’t use his stuff if you were so cold.

“You have my stuff, I see.” His voice is playful.

“Oh! Here.” You thrust his stuff towards him with shaking hands. Taehyung laughs. It’s beautiful.

“I also see, that you failed to bringing proper winter attire once again, my little nymph” he smirks, seeing you squirm. 

This causes you to blush. “What’s up with the nickname?”

“Oh, it’s because you’re pretty like a nymph.” You were just about to stutter out a response when Taehyung grabbed his possessions from your lap. Long fingers brushed over the tops of your thighs, a shiver ran up your spine. Those same fingers gently wrapped the black scarf around both your necks. This caused there to be barely three inches between both of your faces. You were awestruck to put it simply.

“Now we both can be warm.” Taehyung made it seemed like it was the simplest thing on earth. He made it seem like it was a normal occurance to share a scarf between someone that you barely even know. Yet, you couldn’t complain. Even though in most instances you would find the space between you two too close for comfort, you couldn’t help the gentle smile displayed across your chapped lips. You couldn’t help but study his face and fall more in love with it and him. Falling in love with the beauty marks on his nose and upper lip. Falling in love with his tan skin and thick brows. Falling in love with chocolate irises and doll-like eyelashes. He was just so perfect it made your heart ache. 

“I was thinking,” Taehyung whispered. 

You shifted your eyes from his lips to his eyes, murmuring a “yes?”

“One day I’ll model for you since you love to draw me so much.”

“How about after class on Thursday?” You rushed out. Instantly regretting the words that tumbled out from your mouth. _ Stupid stupid stupid, _ you thought. 

“Sure.”

“What?” You dumbly asked.

“I’ll model for you on Thursday,” Taehyung smiled before raising a playful eyebrow, “or did you already change your mind?”

“No no no,” you quickly said while shaking your hands that accidently hit Taehyung’s chest. Noticing how idiotic you probably looked you calmed down a little. “I mean,” you cleared your throat, “I didn’t change my mind, I would love to draw you. On thursday. Yeah.”

Taehyung couldn’t help but laugh at your awkwardness. Loving your reactions and how embarrassed you got. He then pulled a sad face making you scrunched up your eyebrows. His sad face dropped when he saw your concerned face. With a gentle look on his face he poked the space between your brows to relax them. 

“Sorry, my little nymph, but I have to go. I look forward to you drawing me on Thursday.” The scarf around both of your necks was now just on his. Walking away just like he did a week ago, waving his hand at while still looking forward he disappeared into the snow. 

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly and Thursday was already here. When the professor dismissed your class, you raced down the halls to the abandoned art room. It was your own little secret garden, yet you felt compelled to show it to Taehyung. Once you got to the door, you came to quick halt almost slamming face first into the wooden door. You try to calm down your breathing as fast as you could, since Taehyung promised that he will be there waiting for. With one last heaving sigh you open the door to reveal the dusty, old room.

The room was on the smaller side and there was barely anything in there beside the rickety couch next to the window in the back of the room and the easel with a stool. The floor was made from ivory tiles and the walls were wooden. Dust covered every inch of this room, but you couldn’t bring yourself to clean it. It seemed almost unholy to disturb the dust since it gave the room character. The best thing about this room at that moment was the man that stood by window, looking out of it. The sun reflecting on Taehyung’s tan skin made him seem otherworldly. 

“So, my little nymph, how do you want me?” He wiggled his eyebrows at you indicating that the dirty joke was intentional. 

You couldn’t help but snort and roll your eyes. “Sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable.” He did as he was told, spreading his legs and leaned on of his arms against the arm rest. 

“Now what” He questioned.

“Now look at the window and stay there. Don’t move an inch.” He did what he was told again but he raised a thick eyebrow at you with a smirk before turning his head to the side. Happy that he listened, you moved to easel in the room and careful sat on the old stool. You pulled your sketchbook at of your bag and flipped to a clean page. Placing it upon the easel, you get to work.

It was peaceful like this. No one talked and the only sound was the scratching your pencil and the soft breathing of the two of you. You could tell that Taehyung was getting antsy since he kept fidgeting and glancing at you.

“Taehyung you have to be still for me to work,” you jokingly scolded.

“Yes, yes, I know.”

After that, he was still again, letting you work. It was when you were just about done that he started to move again. He kept glancing at you with a knowing smile and playful eyes. You raised your eyebrows and shifted your eyes to indicate that he needs to keep looking at the window. Even with your directions he kept looking at you, trying hard not to giggle.

“Oh my god, Kim Taehyung!” 

“That is my name,” he laughed, loving how he was getting on your nerves. 

You couldn’t help the sigh that left your lips. “You’re lucky that I’m basically done-”

“You are?” he excitedly ask. Before you could even respond he already jumped off the couch and made it over to you in three giant steps. He then took the sketchbook of the easel. With panic you hop off the stool trying to take the sketchbook away from his large hands. 

“Taehyung it is not done!” You bark out jumping around Taehyung reaching for the sketchbook. The sly bastard lifted the book above your head so you weren’t able to reach it. Ignoring you, he studied the drawing. It was beautiful to say the least. You managed to capture every detail within the room and him with just a pencil. Somehow you made this plain, dusty room look like the Grand Plaza and him look like a god. It was in this moment that he realized that he fell in love with the him you created with your hands. He fell in love with himself. And he craved more. 

Suddenly Taehyung shifted his gaze from the sketchbook to you. Long fingers placed the sketchbook onto the stool next to the both of you. With calculated steps, Taehyung brought himself closer to you. His almost suffocating gaze and movements forced your body backwards. A pair of feet stumbled backwards while another pair made confident steps forward. Without much grace, you fall onto the couch. You wanted to questioned Taehyung’s actions but your voice was stuck in your throat. 

His tall frame and broad shoulders overshadowed and swallowed up your sitting frame. He leaned down and his soft hands grabbed your face, tilting it up. Chocolate. Taehyung tasted like chocolate. You only knew this because Taehyung was kissing you. His plush lips glided over yours in a steady rhythm. The shock drifted away while you closed your eyes, indulging in his warmth. His thumbs lightly stroked your cheekbones, love filling you to the brim and you couldn’t keep it in anymore. You pull away but still close enough for your lips to brush against his.

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” You sighed out.

“If you kept drawing me the way you do, I might fall for you, too,” He mutters, his eyes void of any emotion.

**Before you could question what the hell he meant by that, he swooped back in for another kiss. This kiss wasn’t soft and love filled like the other one. No, this kiss was bruising and possessive. It had a violent vigor and it** **_hurt_ ** **. You could feel your soul being sucked out of your body. His soft cradle of your cheeks was now biting into your shoulder, leaving little crescent moons in your skin. He was so forceful that you fell backwards onto the couch, dust poofing out of it. Yet he didn’t care. He shifted his body so that one knee was on the couch and the other still on the floor, your body between his legs. One arm was stabilizing himself holding onto the back of the couch and while the other was placed on your neck. This was no longer pleasant. You couldn’t feel the love anymore, it feels more like a need to possess you.**

**You pushed on his chest, yet his didn’t move so you pushed on his stomach with your foot. This made him fall onto the ground with a huff.** Not missing your opportunity you hightailed out of there, not caring that you left behind your sketchbook and bag.  

“You run now, but you will be back, I will be sure of it, my little nymph!” Taehyung laughs as he sits on the floor. He gets himself off of the floor, brushing off the dust that got onto his pants. Black boots tapped across the tiled floor to the sketchbook that sat on the stool. Taehyung’s swift fingers grabbed the sketchbook. Not thinking much of it, he took the sketchbook and put it into his bag. Slinging the bag across his shoulder, he walked out of the room with a smug look on his face.

* * *

It’s been about a month since Taehyung got to really see you, never mind talk to you. Within the two weeks that he got to talk to you he really enjoyed your presence. Though you no longer talked to him or even looked him, he never once regretted his actions. The sketchbook that he always carries around has become his obsession. He fell completely in love with the sketches of himself and craved more. He had no way of approaching you since you always ran out of class when the professor dismissed the class and you were no longer at the bench anymore.  

Today there was no class due to it being New Years Eve. Loneliness was something Taehyung always felt but lately it has been getting worse, especially today. He had been invited to multiple New Years Eve parties, but none of them seemed appealing. It was a first for him since loved being the life of the party. He had a great fondness for the attention and how people begged to be near him. Despite not wanting to go to any parties, his best friend Jimin forced him to go to one anyways. It was nothing special. Maybe that’s why he found himself at the bench near the lake.

What shocked him was the figure skating around the lake. Their moves where graceful yet clumsy since they were skating with boots. He walked to closer and noticed it was you. He guessed you heard the snow crunching under his boots because you looked up. Him and you locked eyes but you don’t anything. You’re still, like the lake you’re standing on. Having enough of just staring at each other, Taehyung makes his way over to you. He stumbles a couple times though he meets you in one piece. Again you just stare at him not saying anything. 

“Say something.”

“There is nothing to say…” you whisper out.

“Why do you never speak first?” Curious of your constant silence.

“It’s a curse,” you vaguely say with a light smile and he leaves it at that.

It was silent and for the first time it was an uncomfortable silence. Taehyung was overcome with an emotion he didn’t know. He missed you or something about you. He wraps his left arm around you, pulling you close while also holding your face with his leather gloves. 

“Be mine and draw for me, draw  _ me _ , I will make you a legend and I will love you forever.” He looks at you with such intense eyes that you almost fall for it, but you’re not that stupid.

“You don’t love me, you love yourself.”

“That I do,” he agreed.

“Then I will not draw you, nothing is free in this world, I won’t create something from empty love.”

“Fine.”

He pushed you so hard that you fell onto the ice, like when he fell to the floor in the abandoned art room. 

With a detached voice, he says, “It wasn’t like I was ever going to love you anyways, when the only person worthy of my love is myself.”

“You’ll waste away with the love you have for yourself.”

“And you will waste away being a nobody.” And like multiple times before, he walks away, leaving you there in the cold winter air. 

* * *

It has been about a year since Taehyung last saw you. After what happened at the lake you didn’t turn up to class and Taehyung got a modeling opportunity in New York City, the fashion capital of the world. Just graduating college and he is already a top model. Life is good. Though he feels like something is missing. Well he knows exactly what is missing: you. Not you, but you drawing him. He still carries around your sketchbook and is still madly in love with it. He never leaves without it. It’s his safety blanket. He rarely thinks of just you but when he looks at the sketchbook he can hear your voice from the pages. It haunts his ears and mind, yet he never complained. 

The weather was just as brisk as it was that winter a year ago. The streets of New York City were covered in snow and was it a sight to be seen. Finally having some alone time to himself, Taehyung decided to take walk in Central Park. It wasn’t unusual for Taehyung to be off in his own world, not paying attention to the surroundings around him. It wasn’t unusual for him to bump into a girl causing her to fall and yelp. What was unusual was he recognized the voice of the girl sitting on the cold sidewalk. Looking down he confirmed to himself that it really was you.

“You!” He says and warmth settles into his chest. He finally found you.

You seem to recognize Taehyung too because you scramble to get up and ran away. Before you could even move the obviously stronger male grabbed you. With a soft firmness, forcing you to sit down on the fountain. Taehyung takes your hands and holds them in his. He smiled down at them noticing you finally remembered to wear gloves.

“So how has life been?” Taehyung looked up at you, excitement in his voice.

“Uh well I work at the MoMA now-”

“What? really?” He yelled then coughed noting that he cut you off.

“Yes, really,” you deadpanned. “I’m an art assistant, and I’m working on getting my work published. Since that is taking awhile, I make webcomics on the side. So, how about you?”

“Not to brag, but I’m a top model for Gucci now,” Taehyung said with a smug face but with a childlike smile. 

“That makes sense, since you had every Gucci product known to man in college,” you laughed. He laughed with you then the laughter died out. It was silent for two beats.

“I still carry around your notebook, you know?” Taehyung’s voice was delicate.

“Why?” you ask.

“Because I can’t help but fall in love with the image you made that is me.”

“You still love no one else besides yourself, I see.”

“How can I not,” jestering towards himself, “but I think I will love you, too, all you need to do is draw and accept me.”

_ Here he goes again with that bullshit, _ you thought. Finally having enough of him, you push him into the fountain. His face of shock almost made you laugh but you needed to prove your point. You were angry and done with him thinking that he can use you. Your knees cracked when you stood on the side of the fountain, hovering over the soaked Taehyung. His now bleached blond hair stuck to his forehead and his wool black coat pulled him further into the water. When you looked at his face you noticed that he didn’t look upset at all. He seemed peaceful. You clear your throat and then point at him.

“And I will say this again, Kim Taehyung, you’ll waste away with the love you have for yourself.”

Hoping your point was made you put your hand down and robotically turn away. You hop off the fountain and walk away, refusing to turn back and look at him, no matter how much you wanted to. You were finally being the one to walk away first, leaving him in the cold.

Taehyung keeps his attention on your figure until it becomes one with the crowd. He then looks down and stares at his reflection and laughs. A goofy smile dances on his lips and he sighs happily. Maybe, just maybe, feeling love for someone besides himself.


End file.
